


Rédemption.

by DaiLewisSantiago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago
Summary: Raphaël est au plus mal depuis que Simon l'a trahi. Il ne sort plus de sa chambre et ne parle plus avec personne. Et le seul capable de l'en sortir pourrait bien être celui qui l'a poussé à s'y enfermer...
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Rédemption.

**Rédemption**

Depuis que Simon avait décidé de sortir Camille de son cercueil, Raphaël et lui avaient coupés les ponts. Raphael était passé par plusieurs phases depuis que le jeune vampire l'avait trahi. Au début, sa déception fut telle qu'il ne parvenait à rien. Simon l'avait laissé planté là pour partir avec Clary et Camille et il n'avait plus su comment réagir après ça. Profondément déçu, dégoûté par les événements, il avait semblé réfléchir un temps indéfiniment long, ne parlant à personne. Et quand cette phase de profond silence avait cessée, il avait tout détruit sur son passage dans un état de colère sourde, perdant son contrôle émotionnel. Tout avait valsé, les vitrines avaient explosées, le verre s'était étalé partout sur le sol et même le fauteuil avait voltigé à travers la pièce. Il avait frappé contre le mur si fort qu'un trou s'y était formé. Les tableaux étaient également par terre et quelques pochettes de sang qu'il gardait derrière l'un d'eux s'étaient lamentablement répandues par terre. Il n'avait pas su contrôler sa rage et sa déception et finalement, s'était isolé complètement.Si les autres membres du clan ne le connaissait pas si bien, ils auraient pu parier qu'il s'était mit à pleurer.

Raphael s'était imaginé que Simon reviendrait, tôt ou tard. Il s'était dit que, idiot qu'il était, il reviendrait ne serait-ce que pour s'expliquer. Et Raphaël avait attendu, longuement attendu, sans qu'il ne vienne jamais. Sa colère s'était alors peu à peu transformer en douleur profonde. Il avait eu mal. Mal de ne pas le voir revenir alors qu'il pensait être devenu important. La désillusion avait été douloureuse. Il avait eu l'impression de tomber d'immensément haut. Ca avait été lui, l'idiot, de croire qu'il passerait au dessus de Clary Fairchild, qu'il pourrait garder Simon pour l'éternité. Tout cela l'avait profondément affecté et au fil des jours, Raphaël semblait de plus en plus mal en point,comme l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'isolait plus souvent que d'ordinaire et ne parlait plus beaucoup jusqu'à finalement ne plus du tout quitter sa chambre. Raphaël Santiago semblait tout simplement sur le point de mourir une seconde fois et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

***

Simon était parti rendre visite à Luke, comme il le faisait maintenant régulièrement. Sauf que dans le cas présent, le loup-garou lui avait annoncé au téléphone qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.Désormais assis à une table du Hunter's Moon, Simon attendait que Luke revienne avec sa boisson. Lorsqu'il s'assit en face, Simon s'étira légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Aucune discussion ne peut commencer sans une bonne bière, hein?

-Exactement.Désolé de ne rien te proposer, je sais que maintenant tu ne peux plus rien boire à part du sang donc...

-C'est pas grave, je m'y suis fait, à force, fit Simon tout sourire. Alors,tu avais quelque chose à me dire? 

Luke bu une gorgée de sa bière avant de poser ses yeux sombres sur le vampire. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer, la nouvelle allait peut-être le choquer et en même temps, peut-être qu'il s'en ficherait totalement.

-C'est au sujet de Raphaël.

Le coeur de Simon, bien qu'il ne batte plus, eut l'air de se serrer dans sa poitrine. Et son sourire se fana quelque peu. Il n'avait pas reparlé de Raphaël à qui que ce soit depuis sa trahison envers lui et personne d'autres n'en avait parlé non plus. Mais si les autres se fichaient pas mal de ce que devenait le vampire, Simon lui,s'était inquiété secrètement. Bien qu'il ait gardé le sourire quoi qu'il arrive ces dix derniers jours, il n'avait pas bonne conscience et n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à retourner à l'Hôtel Dumort pour s'expliquer. Il essaya de resté nonchalant mais le ton de sa voix supposait tout le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Raphaël?

Luke posa sa bière sur la table, tapotant le verre de ses doigts et perdant son regard dans le liquide doré avant de reprendre.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Personne ne l'a vu depuis des jours. Plus précisément, depuis que vous avez libérée Camille.

-Oh...,laissa échapper Simon.

Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'être la cause du renfermement de Raphaël.

-Peut-être que tu devrais aller le voir. Même si je ne porte pas ce type dans mon coeur, je pense qu'il a le droit à des explications. Même les autres vampires n'arrivent pas à le faire sortir.

-Alors comment moi je pourrais?, s'exclama le vampire.

-Il te faisait confiance.

-Ouais,faisait, justement, il est là le problème. J'ai trahi sa confiance. Il va m'envoyer sur les roses.

-Essaie toujours. A part toi, personne ne peut espérer le faire sortir.

***

Simon s'était donc décidé à se rendre à l'Hôtel Dumort. Ca n'avait pas été facile de trouver le courage mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il s'en voudrait pour l'éternité. Et l'éternité, c'était long. Surtout quand on est seul. Une fois arrivé à l'Hôtel Dumort, Raphaël ne se présenta pas à lui,comme il l'avait deviné. C'est Lily qui apparue soudainement dans l'entrée.

-Je t'attendais, déclara-t-elle.

Simon s'interrogea tandis qu'elle lui indiquait de la suivre vers sa propre chambre. Il ne fut pas très rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elle mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le canapé d'en face.

-J'espérais que tu viennes. Pas pour moi, pour Raphaël.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Raphaël au juste? Est-ce qu'il est blessé? Les vampires se régénèrent rapidement, non?

Il préférait repartir de zéro et avoir toute les informations par Lily plutôt que d'essayer de reconstituer un puzzle avec les informations de Luke combinée aux siennes.

-Les blessures physiques des vampires se régénèrent mais pas celle du coeur qu'ils n'ont plus, Simon. Depuis que tu nous as trahi, Raphaël ne sort plus de sa chambre.

Au fond, il s'en doutait. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas blessé physiquement. C'était une toute autre blessure et Simon n'avait jamais réalisé que Raphaël pouvait la ressentir.

-Je ne vous ai pas trahi, rétorqua Simon. Je n'avais pas l'intention de trahir qui que ce soit. Je voulais juste aider ma meilleure amie à sauver sa mère... J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'on en arriverait là. Je vous demande tous pardon pour ça.

Lily ne dit rien. Qu'avait-elle à dire, de toute façon? Elle n'était pas la chef, ce n'était pas elle qui décidait si le pardon était acceptable ou non.

-C'est avec Raphaël que tu dois parler de ça.

-Ca risque d'être compliqué s'il est enfermé. Et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille particulièrement me voir en ce moment...

Lily lâcha un soupir. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts étant donné ce qu'elle ressentait pour Raphaël.Elle avait eu beau chercher des solutions pour lui, elle n'en avait pas trouvé et elle avait dû alors se rendre à l'évidence. Raphaël n'avait besoin que de Simon.

-Tu sais, ça me fait un peu mal de te le dire mais Raphaël tient beaucoup à toi. Je l'ai vu. Ce n'est pas seulement le genre de sentiment qu'on éprouve pour un disciple ou pour un membre de la famille, c'est plus fort que ça. Ce qui est en train de le ronger,dans cette chambre, c'est ça. C'est ton absence qui le fait broyer du noir.

Devant les froncements de sourcils de Simon qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre, Lily alla droit au but.

-Il t'aime.

La bouche de Simon s'ouvrit d'elle-même sous la surprise. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et finalement, un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Haha...Quoi?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Lily commença à s'impatienter. Elle n'aimait pas tout répéter deux fois. Encore moins lorsque les mots qu'elle prononçait lui faisait mal.

-Tu es idiot? Je viens de te le dire : Raphaël t'aime.

Il était clair que Simon n'avait jamais envisagé ce scénario. Toute l'image du vampire sans faiblesse qu'il avait eu de lui jusqu'à présent s'était totalement volatilisée pour laisser place dans son esprit la simple phrase : "Raphaël m'aime."

-Attends,comment ça Raphaël m'aime? Genre, d'amour? Il veut me bécoter et tout le tralala? T'es sur de ce que tu dis là?

Vu le regard que lui lança Lily, la réponse devait certainement être oui. Simon resta pantois. Sans doute que si on ne lui avait pas dit,il ne l'aurait jamais comprit. Il était bien trop obnubilé par Clary pour avoir le temps de déceler le moindre indice permettant de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et puis, Simon n'était pas attiré par les garçons. Du moins, ne l'avait-il jamais été pour l'instant. Toute sa vie, il n'avait vu que par Clary. Clary et ses beaux yeux, Clary et ses cheveux roux, Clary et sa silhouette de déesse... Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait un jour accepter un homme dans sa vie et pas une femme.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué que...

-Tu ne remarque jamais rien. Raphaël a toujours été là pour toi depuis le début. C'est lui qui t'a retrouvé inconscient et porté jusqu'à l'institut. Il a risqué les ennuis auprès des Shadowhunters que tu chéris tant pour que tu leur soit ramené et il leur à expliqué les choix qui se présentaient à eux. Et quand ils l'ont fait, il était encore là pour promettre de veiller sur toi.Et c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait depuis.

Simon fut tenté de lui souligner que déjà, il ne chérissait pas les Shadowhunters, seulement Clary, en fait et que s'il était inconscient il ne pouvait pas le savoir mais s'abstint. Personne ne lui avait dit que c'était Raphaël qui l'avait aidé. Les Shadowhunters s'étaient bien gardé de lui dire. S'il avait su, peut-être que... Il fourra sa tête entre ses mains, perdu. Il s'ébouriffa frénétiquement les cheveux. Que devait-il faire désormais?

-D'accord.Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Si une personne peut le faire sortir de cette fichue chambre, c'est toi.

Prenant en compte les paroles de la vampire qui ressemblait étrangement à celles de Luke quelques temps plus tôt, Simon se leva et quitta la chambre de Lily pour se diriger vers celle du vieux vampire. Une fois devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration. "Tu peux le faire,tu peux le faire, c'est pas compliqué.", se répétait-il. Sa main hésita un instant à se poser sur le bois puis finalement, toqua deux fois.

-Raphaël?, tenta-t-il d'une voix incertaine. C'est moi... Simon...

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. En tout cas pas avant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Simon pesta.

-Ils sont drôles avec leur "y'a que toi qui peut le faire", eux.Evidemment, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ces trucs-là, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais retourner auprès de tes _amis_ ,entendit-il finalement de l'autre côté de la porte.

Simon se mordit la lèvre, ça commençait mal. Désespéré de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, il accola son front contre la porte.

-Je...Je ne suis venu pour te parler. Tu peux me laisser entrer? ... S'il te plait?

Ne recevant aucune réponse en retour, Simon ne vit pas d'autre solution que de forcer la porte. Avec sa force vampirique cela ne lui fut d'aucune difficulté. La chambre était plongé dans le noir bien que sa condition de vampire lui permette de voir et lorsqu'il avança, il se heurta à plusieurs objets étalés sur le sol. Est-ce qu'il restait cloîtré comme ça dans le noir depuis qu'il était parti?Il chercha la silhouette de Raphaël du regard et la trouva, dans le fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Raphaël était affaissé sur l'accoudoir, le front collé dans la paume de sa main. Cette situation mettait Simon mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il savait que le vampire l'aimait, il était compliqué de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Raphaël...?

Retirant sa main, Raphaël releva la tête, ses yeux noirs brillant dans l'obscurité qui ne l'était pas tant pour deux vampires comme eux.Simon resta soudainement interdit. Le Raphaël qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus vraiment le même. Son visage était bien plus blafard que d'ordinaire, lui qui avait gardé sa peau quelque peu halée malgré sa transformation et sous ses yeux se creusaient des cernes noires. Ses joues semblaient légèrement plus creusées également et son air fatigué combiné à tout ces changements prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte sang depuis un moment.Simon se rendit compte que la situation était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginée et il fonça vers Raphaël, se mettant à sa hauteur et posant ses mains avec violence sur ses épaules.

-Raphaël,qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel? Ne me dit pas que tu as arrêté de boire du sang?!

-Je vais bien, grommela l'intéressé. Sors d'ici.

-Non.Non, tu ne vas pas bien! Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment?Arrête tes conneries Raphaël... Depuis combien de temps t'as rien bu? Réponds!

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Simon tentait de garder son calme mais les réponses de son vis-à-vis le faisait sortir de ses gonds et il secoua les épaules de Raphaël,les sourcils froncés, haussant la voix.

-Si, ça en a Raphaël! Ca a de l'importance, TU as de l'importance!

Jusqu'à maintenant, Raphaël avait tenté de garder le regard baissé tandis que les pupilles de Simon le transperçait tout entier. Quand il osa enfin le lever vers lui et croiser ses yeux bruns, il découvrit le visage de Simon déformé par l'inquiétude.

-Tu... Tu dois boire, lâcha Simon tandis qu'il se relevait. Où sont les pochettes de sang?

Simon semblait prit de panique, cherchant partout du regard, parmi tout le fouilli qu'avait causé Raphaël.

-Il n'y en a plus. Je sais me contrôler, j'en ai pas besoin.

Effectivement Simon eu tout le loisir de constater que toutes les pochettes étaient totalement vidées sur le sol.

-Le problème n'est pas de se contrôler ou pas, le problème c'est que tu vas mourir si tu bois pas de sang!!

Il avait l'impression d'être celui qui devait tout apprendre à l'autre. N'ayant plus vraiment le choix et ne tenant certainement pas à perdre celui qui comptait finalement bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Simon regagna le devant du fauteuil, s'accroupissant à hauteur de Raphaël et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Mords-moi.

-Hors de question.

-Raphaël...J'ai eu tort, je t'ai blessé, je suis profondément désolé alors s'il te plait, mords-moi maintenant. Il faut que tu sois vivant pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire... Je t'en pries, fais pas l'idiot.

-Je n'ai rien à entendre de toi...

Sa voix s'était brisée vers la fin. Simon pu voir toute la douleur dans son regard. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Il n'avait jamais abandonnée Clary, il n'avait donc aucune raison de l'abandonner lui.

-Si. Si justement. Il faut que tu entende que je suis désolé pour tout,que je n'avais pas pour but de te trahir, que j'ai agis comme un idiot, précipitamment, que j'ai été dépassé par les événements et que je m'en veux pour ça.

Comme Raphaël ne semblait pas réagir, Simon agrippa sa nuque, les yeux toujours braqués sur les siens.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes.

-Quoi?, Raphaël fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu perturbé. 

-Tu m'aimes. Lily m'a tout avoué. Et moi... Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Mais ce que je sais parfaitement, c'est que je ne veux pas te voir te dessécher comme un vieux pruneau parce que t'es bien trop important à mes yeux. Je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui. C'est un peu-être un peu tard mais... Il n'est jamais trop tard pour les vampires, non?

Raphaël fut troublé par les propos du jeune vampire, à tel point qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'agressif chez lui. Il aurait aimé l'entendre une seconde fois pour s'assurer n'avoir pas rêver.

-Ce que je m'apprête à faire est complètement irréfléchi et tout nouveau, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça va me mener mais tant pis si ça te permet de comprendre que tu m'es cher et que je suis sincère quand je te dis que je voulais pas ce qui est arrivé...

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il attira à lui son aîné pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au diable les doutes, au diable la peur,il avait juste fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Etre sur le point de perdre Raphaël lui avait fait prendre conscience de son importance. Et il espérait juste que ce dernier accepte ses excuses.

Raphaël quant à lui ne pouvait pas espérer meilleures excuses. Le baiser qu'il reçu sembla lui donner une seconde jeunesse et il posa une main sur la joue de Simon, savourant du bout des doigts chaque parcelle de peau. La douceur du baiser se transforma peu à peu en quelque chose de plus fiévreux. La vitesse vampirique de Raphaël lui permis de plaquer Simon contre un mur de la pièce tandis que Simon lui, ressentait des émotions bouleversantes qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Ce n'était pas comme toutes les fois où il courait après les filles, ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il avait embrassé Maureen, ni même passé la nuit avec elle, ce n'était en rien comparable. Raphaël en lui-même était bien mieux. Sans prévenir, alors que le plus vieux s'attardait sur la gorge de son cadet, il planta ses crocs et aspira le sang qui lui rendrait son énergie au maximum. Simon lâcha un cri plaintif mais fini par sourire, ayant finalement réussi à faire boire son sang à Raphaël comme il le voulait.

Quand Raphaël sembla reprendre des couleurs (autant qu'on pouvait espérer en reprendre quand on était un vampire), il s'écarta légèrement de Simon, se léchant la lèvre.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça Simon, où je mourrais pour de bon la prochaine fois.

-P... Promis. Au fait, je pensais que les vampires ne se nourrissait que de sang et de peur. Mais il semblerait qu'ils puissent se nourrir aussi d'amour.

Simon termina sa phrase sur un sourire et comme si celui-ci était contagieux, Raphaël lui rendit instantanément.

De l'autre coté du mur, Lily sourit à son tour. Si elle n'avait pas su devenir la clé libératrice du coeur de Raphaël, elle était tout de même satisfaite à l'idée d'avoir permis à Simon de l'être.


End file.
